Winnie the Pooh: VHS Collections
There were 4 VHS collections promotional for Winnie the Pooh. Playtime These were videos most likly focusing on playing together. *Color: Red *Symbol: Three alphabet blocks *Volumes: 6 *Episodes per VHS: 3 or 4 *Song: Playtime Song Videos: *Cowboy Pooh (The Good, the Bad and The Tigger, Rabbit Marks the Spot, The Masked Offender) *Detective Tigger (Tigger, Private Ear, Sham Pooh, Invasion Of The Pooh Snatcher, Eeyore's Tail Tale) *Pooh Party (Party Poohper, A Bird in the Hand, A Pooh Day Afternoon) *Fun 'n Games (What's the Score, Pooh?, Prize Piglet, Piglet's Poohetry) *Happy Pooh Day (April Pooh, Tigger Got Your Tongue, The Wise Have It,) *What's That Shadow? (Me and My Shadow, Groundpiglet Day, Donkey for a Day, Nothing But the Tooth,) playtime unveil.PNG|About to unveil the title card Playtime title card.JPG|The Playtime Title Card playtime actiom.PNG|The title card's action Friendship These videos focus on being friends and caring for each other. *Color: Violet *Symbol: Pooh and Piglet walking together *Volumes: 6 *Episodes per VHS: 3 or 4 *Song: Friendship Song Videos: *Clever Little Piglet (Where, Oh Where Has Piglet Gone?, Gone With The Wind, My Hero, Owl Feathers) *Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit! (Eeyi, Eeyi, Eeyore, The "New" Eeyore, Honey For A Bunny, Rabbit Takes A Holiday) *Imagine That, Christopher Robin! (Pooh Skies, Oh, Bottle, Up, Up, and Awry) *Tigger-Ific Tales (All's Well That Ends Wishing Well, Stripes, Luck Amok) *Pooh Wishes (The Wishing Bear, Good-Bye, Mr. Pooh, Balloonatics) *Good Clean Fun (Bubble Trouble, The Old Switcheroo, To Catch A Hiccup, Find Her, Keep Her, Babysitter Blues) friendship unveil.PNG|About to unveil the title card Friendship title card.JPG|The Friendship Title Card friendship action.PNG|The title card's action Learning These focus on learning things, and using them to remember what to do. *Color: Light Green *Symbol: Pencil *Volumes: 6 *Episodes per VHS: 2-4 *Song: Learning Song Videos: *Making Friends (Cloud, Cloud, Go Away, Tigger's Houseguest, The Bug Stops Here, Tigger is the Mother of Invention) *Sharing and Caring (Lights Out, The Rats Who Came to Dinner, No Rabbit's a Fortress) *Helping Others (Owl's Well That Ends Well, A Very, Very Large Animal, Caws and Effect, To Dream the Impossible Scheme) *Growing Up (Grown but Not Forgotten, Home Is Where the Home Is) *Working Together (Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble, Tigger's Shoes, Easy Come, Easy Gopher) *Tigger's Great Outdoors (There's No Camp Like Home, To Bee Or Not to Bee, Trap As Trap Can, The Piglet Who Would Be King) learning unveil.PNG|About to unveil the title card Learning title card.JPG|The Learning Title Card learning action.PNG|The title card's action Storybook Classics The latest addition. These are the original stories from the original Pooh franchise. *Color: Dark Blue (Light Blue in some regions) *Symbol: Book *Volumes: 4 *Episodes per VHS: 1 Videos: *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Category:Videos Category:Winnie the Pooh Video Releases Category:Tigger's Great Outdoors Category:Song: Theme Song 1988 Version